battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Needle
BFDIA: and BFB: |episode = BFDI: Puzzling Mysteries BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 19th (12 votes, went down to 6 with WT) BFB: TBA |allies = *Coiny *Pin *Teardrop *Ice Cube *Gelatin *Firey *Tennis Ball *Ruby *Yellow Face *Book *Eraser *Loser *David *Eggy *Naily (possibly/at times) *Pen |enemies = *Leafy *Flower *Blocky (sometimes) *Snowball *Pencil *Match (one-sided, Match's side) *Woody *Spongy *Puffball *Golf Ball (IDFB only) *Announcer *Naily (in BFB 7, possibly) *Coiny (at times,*BFDIA 4) *Bottle |color = Silver |deaths = 2 |kills = 4 |first = Total Firey Island (early concept), Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB 1 - 2) Kenzie Bryant (BFB 2 - onwards) }} Needle is a female object contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. In Battle for Dream Island, Needle competed on team Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in ''Puzzling Mysteries'' with 12 votes. She had used a Win Token, cutting her votes down to 6, but she was still eliminated. Needle originally competed on team No-Name and later switched to team W.O.A.H. Bunch in Battle for Dream Island Again, and she survived to appear in IDFB. Needle is currently competing on in Battle for BFDI. Appearance Needle appears to be a sewing needle, which is a type of needle used in sewing. Her body is very tall and thin, and is colored light gray. Personality Similar to Ice Cube, Needle is a fairly quiet and vengeful character, and will slap whoever calls her "Needy". She can also be quite self-centered and biased, which is seen when she tells Teardrop to go against Firey just because he's on the other team, and tells W.O.A.H. Bunch to save her instead of killing her in No More Snow in order to win. Later, after she was recovered, she spit out her feelings that someone owes her an apology, giving us an idea that she really wanted to be respected. However, she does have a kinder side, and can be defensive to her team members, such as telling Donut that what Loser did in The Liar Ball You Don't Want doesn't really have an effect on the amount of votes he will get. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Needle was chosen by Leafy to be on the Squashy Grapes team. During the challenge, Needle was unable to get on her team's boat and ended up using Spongy as a raft. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Needle was the only one to get to the end on her team, besides Teardrop. She also ended up getting a Win Token, as she was the first out of the obstacle course. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Needle participated in the third contest, a test. However, her test paper was later set on fire. This episode also marks her first slap, because Leafy said "Needy" to her. In Sweet Tooth, Needle made a yeast cake that ended up separating from Earth, causing wind storms on the next episode. In Bridge Crossing, Needle fell into the canyon. In Puzzling Mysteries, Needle completed the puzzle with her team and chose Firey to join. Battle For Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Needle doesn't appear often, but her favorite screen is revealed to be a large circle with a smaller circle on the inside. In Get Digging, Needle goes with Gelatin and Puffball to get yoyleberries for her team in the challenge. She slaps Leafy after she says "at least I'm not too needy", and Leafy throws knives at the bunch, which follow them all the way back to goiky. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Pin says that she thinks she has killed about half of the bugs during the contest. Needle replys with "Yeah!". In Zeeky Boogy Doog, after Teardrop gets eliminated, Coiny says he's "surrounded by pins and needles". Pin and Needle slap him after Pin corrects him, saying a pin and a needle. In Get in the Van, Needle gets excited after thinking that Yoyle City is only 70 feet away after reading it on a tablet. Coiny corrects her, saying that Evil Canyon is 70 feet away, and shows that Yoyle City is actually 2,761 miles away. In No More Snow!, Needle's team, WOAH Bunch, fall into Evil Canyon, and Needle balances on a spike while all of her team members on top of her, trying not to fall into the spikes. Needle then slaps everyone to get them out of the canyon, and Yellow Face then burns her alive afterwards. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Needle's team recovers Puffball, and Needle tries to get Puffball to bring their team to Yoyleland by calling her "puffy". It didn't work, and Puffball recovers all of her teammates and they fly away. IDFB In Welcome Back, Needle tries to stop Tennis Ball and Golf Ball from going into the museum, but they don't listen and walk in anyway. Battle For BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Needle is first seen with Pin, worried about how her seeds are fast growing. When forming the teams, Firey wants Loser to join his team of Coiny, Pin and Needle. However, Eggy, Clock and Cake also want to be on a team with him. Needle begins to suggest that everyone wanting Loser to be on their team should all be on the same team, but Loser cuts her off and says just that. During the challenge, the baskets lands on some of the team members, Needle included. She tries lifting it up but it's too heavy. In Four Goes Too Far, Needle asks Firey who they think has The Twinkle now, and Firey replies, saying "Black Hole!". Coiny slaps Firey, and says "Black Hole doesn't have eyes, so he can't get the twinkle!" the rest of their team then gasp. Clock ends up having the Twinkle after two hours, and therefore The Losers are up for elimination. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Needle is safe, despite her votes being in the quadruple digits. When Donut states that Loser's uneasiness may be because of him lying earlier on in the episode and that the viewers won't forget what he did, Needle tells him that it wouldn't apply for today. She and the rest of the team is shocked to Loser eliminated. In Enter the Exit, the contestants try to bring Four back. Needle is one of the contestants Blocky uses to stack in a sculpture of Four. When Firey gets the essence of Four in a syringe and is about to squirt it out in a shape of a 4, Needle interrupts, suggesting someone more dexterous should do this. Votes Total elimination votes: 1689 Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #No More Snow!: Burns to death alongside Spongy when Yellow Face throws a flamethrower at her. Kills Trivia *Needle gains a darker outline in IDFB. *Needle has said "Aw, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding David. **David's "Aw, Seriously?" phrase is most likely based off of Needle. *Needle is the contestant who was eliminated with the closest amount of votes (Coiny) with 6 and 5 votes respectively. *Needle has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Needy" including BFDI episodes 3 to 9, 14, 19 to 21, 25, BFDIA episodes 2 to 4, 5c, 5e, and IDFB. *Apart from Firey and Coiny, Needle has slapped the most times. *Needle is the thinnest contestant after David (excluding his head). *Needle has slapped 34 times and missed 2 times. She slapped 24 times in Season 1 and 10 times and in Season 2. She slapped The Speaker 8 times, Leafy 7 times, Coiny 6 times, Pin 4 times (1 time on picture in Episode 9), Yellow Face 2 times, and Pencil, Eraser, Ice Cube, Bomby, Nickel and Firey once each. Needle missed The Speaker in Season 1 and Yellow Face in Season 2, each once. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy.", but announcer threw her out to the TLC. *In Season 1, Needle has slapped 11 times after (13 times before) she was eliminated. *Needle does not like being called “Needy.” It is still unknown why she hates being called “Needy.” **It is possible that she hates being called "Needy" because "needy" is a term for a person in poverty, although for her this may or may not be true. *Most of Needle's dialogue is recycled. However, she said new lines in Get in the Van. **She also abandons her recycled lines in BFB. *Needle is the first contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. **Needle also the only contestant to be up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake). *Needle was the first contestant to get more than 10 votes. *She was slapped by Leafy once in Bridge Crossing. *When Needle is sweating from Coiny threatening to call her "Needy" 3 times, her sweat is Teardrop's asset. *Needle, along with Pin, Leafy, Pen, and David, were not in Total Firey Island. *Two girls, Needle and Golf Ball are the only two to use their Win Tokens. **As such, Needle is the only contestant with all limbs to use a Win Token. *Needle was the first member of the Squashy Grapes to earn a Win Token. *She is the lowest ranking member of the Grapes, as Flower rejoined the game. **She was also the only Squashy Grape to have the chance to rejoin three times never rejoined. *Needle has the least amount of likes on W.O.A.H. Bunch, at 595 likes. *Needle was the 17th character made in BFDI. *Needle is one of the contestants to keep their original designs throughout BFDI and BFDIA, with the others being Spongy, Firey, and Golf Ball. *Needle has the same idle throughout the BFDI to BFB intros. *Needle is one of the two original BFDI contestants in BFB to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang, the other one is Ice Cube. **They are both the two contestants to repeat lines throughout BFDI(A). **Needle's voice is no longer very high pitched in BFB, but, in BFB 3, her voice seems more high pitched than in BFB 1. *She is the first contestant to use a win token in an elimination. See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Characters with Running Gags